Such conventional, widely known pressure control valves for the flow control of fluids in slip-controlled hydraulic brake systems are used in practice in many ways.
Pressure control valves are known in the art, and DE 40 28 606 is herewith referred to as an example, which are provided with a valve tappet that is applied by spring force and guided in a valve housing for the control of the fluid. The end of the valve tappet remote from the compression spring is designed as a spherical seat valve in order to interrupt the pressure fluid connection without leakage in the valve closing position.
To minimize the development of noise during the stroke movement of the valve tappet and, hence, the bone-conduction, a friction element which abuts on the valve tappet is interposed between the compression spring and the valve housing, the said friction element damping the vibrations and, thus, the operating noises.
However, complicated machining steps are required in the manufacture of the corresponding friction element in order to ensure the desired operability under all operating conditions.
An object of the present invention is to improve a pressure control valve of the type mentioned hereinabove to such effect that a major reduction of the valve operating noise is achieved with simple low-cost means, and the reliability in operation is safeguarded in addition.